


The Unexpected

by articcat621



Series: A Tale of Two Houses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: mixandmatch100, F/M, Flirting, Romance, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9508889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Blaise certainly didn't expect this when he signed up for yoga class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Many thanks to k_lynne317 for the beta. 
> 
> Prompt: class
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, JKR does. I'm not making any money.

**The Unexpected**

When Blaise had signed up for the Muggle yoga class, something his mother swore by, he expected to see some attractive women while working up a sweat. He expected to listen to calming music.

What he didn’t expect was his yoga instructor to be Hermione Granger, the witch who was destined for greatness but disappeared from the wizarding world.

He didn’t expect to be so entranced by her luscious curves. By the way her arse looked when she was in the downward dog position.

And he certainly didn’t expect her to ask him to join her for tea one afternoon.


End file.
